Forbidden Feelings
by acidonix
Summary: Every Percabeth moment in the PJO series through Annabeth's POV!


**Hey! So this is just something I've always wanted to do, a collection of basically every Percabeth moment in the first books. They'll all be in Annabeth's POV, this first one is of when she first met him. Enjoy and review!**

Pages 59-60: The Lightning Thief

It wouldn't stop pouring outside. A horrible, torrential downpour of cold, violent, thunderstorm rain. That was the first sign something was going to go wrong that night. The second was that it was dangerously close to crossing camp borders. In all five years Annabeth had been living at camp, she hadn't even noticed a storm cloud come within five miles of the place, unless it was prearranged with Chiron.

She lay awake in her cabin, pulling the blankets up under her chin. Her siblings were asleep, snoring echoing throughout the room. She always found it hard to fall asleep when everybody else was already knocked. People were generally pretty loud when they slept, and Isabella had a nasty habit of loud snoring. Annabeth had been forced to curl up on the edge of her twin bed, her notes and computer taking up the other half. She had been working on figuring out her prophecy, the one she had gotten when she first came here. The one that had kept her up every night since then. She had a three whole folders full of notes and diagrams, trying desperately to figure out who the person the Oracle was talking about, who 'the one' was. It never led anywhere, and Annabeth had never been more frustrated by something in her entire life. Annabeth was the one with the answers, the one who knew everything.

Annabeth wasn't exactly surprised when the knock on her door came. It was around one in the morning, and even though she hadn't ever fallen asleep, the time had passed just as quickly. She pulled on a black camp sweatshirt, and opened the door to reveal a shaken Chiron.

The look on his face was one she had never seen before. He looked… scared? No, that wasn't it. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she had to shake it off. "Is everything okay?" She asked.

"No, you must come. Quickly." He said, and threw her on his back, galloping away from the cabins. She slid off his back when she felt him slowing down, and broke into a run. Shadows showed fighting, and Annabeth went for her knife, but Chiron put a hand on her arm. "Not yet."

"What…?" Annabeth trailed off when a flash of lightning struck, and she felt the rain, blonde curls frizzy and soaked in under a minute. In that flash, she clearly saw what was going on. The minotaur, fighting a boy maybe her age, though he looked small. "We have to help!" She screamed, the rain drowning out her voice. "He's gonna kill him!"

Chiron held her back. "This is not our fight, Annabeth." His voice was almost sad, like he was expecting whoever this kid was to die. It wasn't uncommon, for kids to die before reaching the border, but for some reason Annabeth felt like she couldn't let that happen. That he was too important. She stayed still, though, feet tensed and ready to run in case things really went south for the poor kid.

Just as she was about to disobey Chiron, the Minotaur got his horn stuck in the tree. The boy grabbed it, turned around, and with a yell that should have woken up the whole camp, killed it. It disintegrated, leaving the boy and Grover a dusty mess. Annabeth gaped, mouth opening and closing, not being able to find the words. People trained for years to do that, and they couldn't win. This kid… who was he?

She didn't have time to dwell, though, as the boy stumbled up the hill, Grover wrapped in his arms. The kid was crying, yelling for his mom, and Annabeth resisted the urge to roll her eyes. What kind of hero calls for his mommy? Grover moaned for food, and they barely made it up Half-Blood Hill before the boy collapsed on the porch of the Big House.

She stared down at him, their eyes meeting. He was a scrawny thing, and if she had to guess, he was maybe eleven. Possibly ten, but his eyes were what struck her. They were a gorgeous green, almost as if the ocean had planted themselves inside him. Something clicked in her, and she knew. "He's the one. He must be."

"Silence, Annabeth." Chiron said, with a hand on my shoulder. "He's still conscious. Bring him inside."

-0-

On the way in, I decided I didn't like the kid. Okay, so maybe I would look back and realize I was jealous of what he had just done, and how I had never had that chance, but as of right now, I didn't like him. To make matters worse, I had been put in charge of making sure he didn't die in the next couple days, which meant 48 hours of no sleep.

The boy – Percy Jackson – I had learned, drooled. It was gross. Really gross. Annabeth wasn't a babysitter, and she made sure Chiron, Argus, and Mr. D knew she wasn't happy with this arrangement.

The first time Argus came to check on her, she said. "Oh, good. I can get back to more important things." Argus had just smiled and shook his head, dropping off a canteen of nectar for her. Annabeth sighed, and sat back down.

Chiron came a few hours later after Annabeth had wiped the latest trail of drool from his mouth. "How's he doing?" Chiron asked.

"Maybe you would know, if you nursed him back to health yourself." Annabeth grumbled, pressing a cool cloth to Percy's forehead as he mumbled more nonsense about the summer solstice. Annabeth felt in the dark. She had worked hard to become a respected demigod at this camp, to be a counselor, to be privy to this sort of information, and Chiron was blowing her off like she was just another little camper. It was pissing her off.

Chiron sighed. "Annabeth, I didn't give you this job because you needed to be out of the way, or something. I gave it to you because we need our best with him. We can't take any chances."

"Then who is he?" Annabeth threw the spoon down in frustration, standing up. "Tell me what it is! I can help!" Her cheeks were warm, and Annabeth cursed inside her head. She hated how she always blushed when she got angry.

"My dear, you know I can't tell you right now." Chiron shook his head. "Soon." He promised, and left without another word.

Percy woke up at hour seventeen, the first time he had drifted out of unconsciousness. She spoke quickly, knowing she didn't have a lot of time. "What's going to happen at the summer solstice?"

He looked oblivious, and she resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "What?"

Annabeth looked around wildly, worried Chiron was going to come here and get angry at her for making the almost dead kid feed her information. "What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!"

Percy eyes were already half-closed again, and I knew I had lost him. "I'm sorry." He mumbled. "I don't…"

A sharp knock came, and I stuffed his face with ambrosia again. Argus came in, and this time he gestured towards Percy, signaling he would take him. "Oh, thank gods." Annabeth ran a hand through her greasy curls. Argus made a sleeping motion, and she nodded, heading towards the showers before taking a well-deserved nap. Somehow, though, when she laid down her bunk, her mind was running a million miles an hour and Annabeth decided she would probably die from lack of sleep before the summer solstice. Eventually, an hour later, sleep took over, and dreams followed, with a certain green eye boy popping up in all of them.


End file.
